


Pretending

by ILoveMurkhyuck2000



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Handed this in with different names and got an A, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, implied/referenced unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMurkhyuck2000/pseuds/ILoveMurkhyuck2000
Summary: I had not been allowed to see him because he was with them.Why could I not help him? Why did I have to leave his side?But no, I told myself, I would never stay away from him again.He would only be with me, know only me, love only me.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> //This is a work of fiction, it does not resemble the real VIXX in any way, shape or form. I do not own any of these characters, the plot is mine though.

„Will he be fine now, doctor?”

I anxiously sat in my chair, fiddling with my hands. This past week without him had been madness. I had been in some sort of trance, comforting myself by doing the same movements over and over and over again. I had been cleaning around the house at least three times a day in order to stop myself from completely losing my sanity. 

I had not been allowed to see him because he was with them. Why could I not help him? Why did I have to leave his side? But no, I told myself, I would never stay away from him again. He would only be with me, know only me, love only me.

Doctor Han rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Your boyfriend is doing very well. You can take him home today, if you would like that, Mister Cha.” I jumped up from my chair at lightning speed, my heart was racing. “Yes,” I blurted out and managed a nervous smile. “That would be lovely.” The doctor gave me a short nod and stood up to lead the way, I did not hesitate to follow. Finally, my turmoil would be over. 

The way through the hospital felt endless but at least everything was sterile in here which calmed my nerves quite a bit. Still, my hands remained clammy and my mind restless. After what felt like an eternity, Doctor Han came to a stop in front of a hospital room, unlocked the door and pushed it open.

There he was. Beautiful as ever with her smooth black hair, fair skin and long legs. Once the door opened, he slowly raised his head until his eyes found mine. “Taekwoon!” I breathed out and instantly rushed towards him for an embrace. “Hello, Hakyeon,” my boyfriend said once I released him and beamed at him. “It is good to see you again.” Unable to stop myself, I pulled him into another hug. Taekwoon was all mine again. Nobody would take him from me.

I turned towards Doctor Han who was still standing by the door, watching us with a motionless expression. “Will that be all?” I asked him and he nodded while handing me an official looking document. “You just have to sign this, Mister Cha, then you are free to go.” I quickly signed, barely reading the contract. I would do anything so we could leave and be alone. Quickly handing the doctor the contract back, I took Taekwoon’s smooth arm and pulled him along with me, out of the room, through the empty corridors, out of the hospital.

Once I stepped outside, I inhaled the fresh air and smiled up at the cloudless blue sky. “What a beautiful day, Taekwoon!” I exclaimed while turning back to the boy next to me. When he did not answer, I tightened my grip on his arm and he started speaking immediately in his soft voice, “Yes, I agree. It is very beautiful.” “No running away from me anymore though, alright? You know what happened the last time you did not listen to me,” I teased him. Taekwoon shook his head slowly, “I would never disobey you, Hakyeon.”

A shiver ran down my spine. I liked this feeling of power. It felt good to know that Taekwoon would do what I told him to, now. I had always hated it when he resisted my orders. “I think we should go on a date to a nice diner. We have not been to ‘Bean’s Diner’ in forever!” I smiled at him. The corners of Taekwoon’s mouth had lifted up slightly and he nodded. 

But his smile did not look the same as before.

Barely ten minutes later we were seated at a table inside ‘Bean’s Diner’ and a serving robot was taking our orders. After it had rolled away, my gaze shifted towards my boyfriend again. He sat completely rigid, following my every move with his dark eyes. When we were on dates like this before the incident, he would always bounce on his chair impatiently while waiting for our food. The old Taekwoon had always been cute like that. 

I shook the thought from my head. He is still the same, Hakyeon! I tried to pretend everything was the same but it was hard. 

It was hard to pretend when I noticed that his hair that used to look like melted dark chocolate now sat on his head flatly. It was hard to pretend when his once genuine smile looked so fake now. It was hard to pretend when his eyes were always followed me but missing the emotion that the old Taekwoon’s eyes had always held. I stared at the guy across from me. Everything about him seemed so familiar, yet so foreign to me. Did I even know him? Did I even know myself?

I started feeling dizzy from all the questions in my head and my hands clawed at the table cloth to have something to hold onto. The boy in front of me seemed to notice as his gaze shifted from my face to my hands and then up to my face again. Then he said in the voice that seemed so much like Taekwoon’s but was not the same, “Are you alright, Hakyeon?”

I jumped up from my chair as if stung by an adder. “You are not him!” I screamed at the guy across from me. Then I ran out the door.

It had started to pour as I left the diner and the rain was soaking me completely. I slipped into the next alleyway and sat down on someone’s porch. The rain mixed with the tears which were slipping down my cheeks. I was sobbing violently but I could not stop. 

As hard as I tried, I could not pretend.

I could not pretend that the boy I had picked up from the hospital today was my Taekwoon.

I could not pretend that the boy I had left in the diner was not made out of cables and was not programmed to look and behave exactly like the boy I loved.

I could not pretend that my real boyfriend was not dead.

But yet, I had not been able to let go of him. I was never good at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to and inspired by the beautiful concept kings VIXX, more specifically the Error MV. I fell in love with them years ago and still think their music and music videos are some of the best works in K-Pop. I wrote this fic two years ago for an assignment and decided to finally post it here as well.  
> I'm always happy about replies and, as a new writer, I'm open to critism.  
> XOXO


End file.
